Pink
by blindredeyes
Summary: She hated it with pure passion, and he gave her one more reason...


**A/N:** My first humour attempt. I know its not as good as my angst stories but I tried my best. Was inspired from my SS story's (lovely surprise) Pink phone scene.

Baba it's for you..once again Happy birthday… Enjoy...

**PINK**

Hate was such a strong word. She rarely used it. But be informed, if she said she hated something, she meant it. So, she tried to not-hate anything. Still it was impossible at some instances. Like,

When Daya sir ruffled her perfectly managed hair to get rise out of her. Her hair was her darling. Though it always went back to how it was before someone messed with it, she hated someone messing it up.

She also hated when someone underestimated her for her gender. Whether it be Daya refusing to let her pick lock and kick open the door himself or Vineet insisting that he would carry her heavy cargo or Nikhil not letting her do late night work so that she would reach home at time. She hated them then.

And on hit list was _**'PINK'**_

She was sure, if one more person suggested she wear pink or how her favorite colour should be pink seeing half the female world loved, adored Pink (with capital 'P'); she was gonna kill them. Capital punishment or no capital punishment

She let out a series of unflattering title for him. She had been scrubbing her hair vehemently as if cleaning a greased floor for last 30 minutes.

One more thing she wanted to hate was the Idiot responsible for her misery..

**FLASHBACK (2 hrs ago)**

She hurried over to bathroom. After a gruelling mission in kitchen for the little treat she had set up for her co-workers, she deserved to be clean and presentable. Her best friends had helped her and went home to come back later.

Treat? Because it was her birthday.

Birthday were never celebratory factor in her books, but when everyone insisted on celebrating it she could not refuse it.

She rinsed her hair.

She never understood, what was there to celebrate when it only made people realise of their reducing time, bring them one year closer to death, made them aware of their increasing age? Nothing, right?

Still some people threw extravagent parties. Lucky, she got away with a small dinner treat at home.

She was a little nervous, she was going to be all alone with her 'Collegue', with out her pets as they were out on one of their 'Hunts'.

Rushing in kitchen to re-re-re-re-re-check everbody's favorite dishes, she tried to calm herself down.

The first bell rang.

Putting brave face and a bright smile she opened the door.

"Welcome sir, aao na Muskaan. Thank you so much aap aye. Baki kaha hai?"

Both of her guest were staring at her as if she had grown second head or she had pulled a gun on them. She looked down at herself. Every thing was in place. So?

"Kya hua? Achhi nai lagg rahi?", she asked with fidgety voice.

"Nai nai, bohut achhi lag. Fabulous. Vineet sahi kehraha tha theme k bare mein."

Theme? What theme? But before she could ask, al whole bunck of people entered her abode. All of sudded she forget everthing and started to greet her guests.

Everybody was giving her weird looks.

"Happy birthday, jaani", Tarika wished her hugging. Abhijeet smirked and gave a firm handshake, "You look great"

"Thank you, sir"

She looked around, searching for her best friends. They had been very helpful this afternoon.

"Vineet aur Purvi ko doond rahi ho?", Tasha asked carrying a tray of juices. Ladies had decided to help her and took upon themshelves to host. She was feeling greatful of them.

"Haan, nai aye?"

"Dono gift lene gaye hai tumhare liye, ajaenge", Rajat replied.

She nodded solemnly and started chatting with everyone.

Daya stood infront of everyone and bellowed,

"Gift time"

"Sir, Vineet Purvi ka wait kare?", she asked hopefully. She wanted to wait for them.

Pankaj spoke from his position on floor, "Ajaenge dono, don't worry. Hum humara gift de-dete hai. Hai na ACP sir?"

"Haan, kyu nai? Ajaenge dono, tum apna taufa le lo", ACP spoke from his seat on sofa.

She too agreed and recieved her gift.

To her astonishment and horror every gift was wrapped is hot Pink wrapping paper.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust and picked up a gift.

Only wrapper was Pink, right? She could always burn the disgustingly evil looking Paper, right?

If only she could eliminate Pink from whole world. Forcing herself to smile, she slowly unwrapped the gift labelled 'Daya & Muskann'

Wow, it was a watch.

Then her eyes widened in horror. Guess what? It was HOT PINK watch with HELLO KITTY in its band and face...

Heaven forbid, she just w

anted to smash it in the wall and throw it in dustbin so that she won't have to look at it, EVER.

Alas, it was gift. And making her dream come true is rude. May be she can get rid of it after everyone left for home and say she had kept it at home as safe as 'Kohi-noor' daimond. They will never find out its fate.

As Tarika placed her and Abhi sir's gift in her hand, she wished it to be non-Pink. Today everything was Pink.

Bright Pink

Vibrant Pink

Baby Pink

Hot Pink

Only Pink

She mentally crossed her fingers and opened the gift with a smile.

Shit.

Right, when was her wishes ever fulfilled that it would today?

Abhijeet sir and Tarika had gifted her a clutch. And for heaven's sake it was Baby Pink...

Noooooooooo...

She screamed in her head. She couldn't see its intricate design, couldn't see its fine details, couldn't see brilliant daimonds studded there. Only thng that mattered was Pink.

Fought the urge to scrunch her nose in disgust and put down the purse as Tasha shoved a gift under her nose with bubbly excitement.

Tearing open its pale pink wrapper, she came face to face with a beige pink dress.

Again Pink?

What the fuck was going on here? It was as if everyone had discussed and agreed to buy her Pink gift.

Wait a second, may be they had discussed. Why else would everything be Pink?

All these bright bubbly colour were starting to give her a headache.

Supressing a groan, she picked up another gift labelled Vivek.

But hey, all previous gift were a ladies selection, may be Vivek won't.

But her hopes were crushed mercilessly as she picked up a Pink coloured, cupid designed wind-chime.

"Achha laga?", he asked hopefully.

"Bohut." she replied

'Bilkul nai' her mind screamed.

She cringed at the vile looking thing. Pink was such an evil colour. She could rememer her childhood's vivid dream. Dream of being chased by all the Pink colour of the world, being eaten alive by their Pinkiness.

She just hated Pink.

Plastering a smile, she thanked everyone and move to next.

Fifteen minutes later, she was surrounded by horror itself. Even horror movie could not be more horrifying than this.

She had got a Watch, a Purse, a Dress, a Wind-chime, a Photo album, a Diary, a pair of Shoes, a Bracelet, a teddy bear, a music box, a pair of earrings, a book 'Effects of colour on human beings and a gun case. Don't forget to guess, yes they all were Pink.

What the fuck was going on?

And to top her horror Vineet and Purvi were still absent.

She could think of multiple ways to destroy these Pink monsters. She could burn them, or throw them in the sea, or even bury them in her back yard. But ofcourse that will have to wait till later that night.

Her mind was going through various measures to torture those gift when Vineet and Purvi came.

"Happy birthday meri Sherni", Vineet hugged her.

"Thank you mere bandar", she retorted with a smirk.

"Main bandar hu?", he asked in disbelief.

"Koi shak?", she definitely knew how to keep him on his toes.

"Itni derr kyu ki ane mein, thora jaldi nai aa sakta tha?", she huffed.

"Abbey dinn vare toh yahi tha, teri help karr tha na? Toh gahr jakar, Purvi aur main tere liye gift lene gaye. Choose karte karte derr hogayi. Jyada chabar chaber matt karr, khusboo badi achhi arahi hai, bhuk v lagi hai, chal khana khate hai.", he led everyone to dining hall.

"Happy birthday, meri jaan", Purvi finally squeezed herself to wish her.

But before she could serve, Pankaj produced the cake he had hidden in her refrigerator.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAY"**

She could hardly contain her tears.

To her shock even the cake was strawberry flavored with pink icing.

What the hell was going on? Did she just enter into a pink world?

Everybody knew she loved chocolate flavor. Specially black forest. So, why did they bring strawberry?

She cut the cake and fed everyone, smeared some on Vineet's face, Purvi laughed at the scene.

Finally, after dinner, while serving dessert, she asked.

"Ek baat puchu? Ajj sab kuch pink kyu hai? Even the cake. Mujhe toh chocolate cake pasnd hai."

"Pr theme toh Pink hai na ajj ka?", Abhijeet asked confused.

"Ji?", Jay was even more confused.

"Tu khud v toh Pink hokar ayi hai...", Tasha spoke.

"Bas kal bureau aese matt ana..", ACP ordered, "Warna log kahenge, CID officer nai koi hippy hai. Aur DCP ko pata laga toh ek aur bahana miljaega hume nicha dekhane ka"

"Ji?", Jay was getting more and more confused with every passing second.

Pink, she was wearing Pink? Impossible.

"Main khud Pink hokar ayi hu ka matlab?", she looked at Muskann for explanation. Vineet snickered.

"Chal mere saath", Muskann took her by arm and steered to the bathroom.

Vineet was sporting ear-to-ear grin. He could hardly contain his laughter.

Purvi shook her head in disbelief. It was Vinu's prank? He was as good as dead bodies they checked everyday. There was no way in hell that Jay was letting him live. As Muskann and Jay vanished in bathroom, Vineet started to back-track towards the door.

Purvi spoke only one word, only one.

"Bhaag"

Jay couldn't believe her eyes. She pulled down her hair into her hands from its bun. When Muskann brought her infront of mirror she nearly screamed in terror.

Because her hair was bubblegum PINK. IT WAS PINK. PINK. PINK. PINK.

But how? Pink was evil omen in her home. And she lived alone in the house with only two beasts as her companion. How did it turn Pink? Hair dye? But how?

Then she remembered, Vineet. He was spending too much time in bathroom that afternoon, and he had spark in his eyes. Spark of a prankster.

Picking up her shampoo bottle she squeezed out its content. And lo and behold, the shampoo had turned Pink.

Vineet was a dead man. Vineet Martyrs day.

"VINEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

Vineet had set one foot out of the door when he heard his name in murderous scream.

And definitely he hightailed out of there before the demonises herself ripped his head off.

**A/N:** Heya. How was it? Tried my best. Whatever you want to happen to Vineet for his prank, imagine it happened. I too hate Pink. Just thought to try my skills at humour. Do tell me if it was good or not.

**Last:Read & Review**


End file.
